


Set Alight

by Nevanna



Category: Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Age Difference, Dysfunctional Relationships, M/M, Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Missing Scene, Power Imbalance, Series: The Song of the Lioness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14467815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: Roger has a new task for his former squire.





	Set Alight

**Author's Note:**

> This story is set during _In The Hand of the Goddess_ , before a troubling encounter between Alex and Alanna. The title was inspired by Florence and the Machine.

The sky grows lighter, shot with threads of orange fire: the same color that glows around Roger’s hands whenever he lights candles from across the room. Sometimes, when he feels those hands trace mysterious runes on his skin, Alex imagines that each line burns with the same light.

He laces his breeches and pulls his shirt over his head. Roger sits in a nearby chair, already fully dressed and adorned with a shimmering jewel that is almost as blue as his eyes. “Before you immerse yourself in your duties to the Realm,” he says, “I insist that we discuss a matter of some importance. It concerns Alan of Trebond.”

Alex can’t keep the exasperation from his voice. “Of _course_ it does.”

“Oh?” Roger arches an eyebrow. “And I thought that the two of you were friends.”

“He has many friends.” Alex would like to believe that he is still one of them.

“He’s an interesting fellow, isn’t he?” Roger asks. “And a most determined one. He’s become one of the best young fighters in your little group.” Alex must have snorted. “Does it bother you that he might actually _be_ the best?”

“It wouldn’t bother me, if he _earned_ that distinction.”

“If you were to challenge young Trebond to another duel,” Roger muses, “I wonder who would win?”

“I could best him,” Alex says. “But… I might have to strive for it.”

“And so you would, I’m sure.”

“You know me well.” Alex slept soundly the night before, so why does he feel like he’s not quite awake?

“Just how hard _would_ you strive?” The blue gem turns and catches the light as Roger twists its chain between his fingers. 

When he hears his former knight-master’s instructions, Alex tries to protest: surely he doesn’t want to _harm_ Alan in a friendly sparring match? But Roger is all smiles and encouragement, his voice is confident and soothing, and as Alex listens, any arguments dissolve as soon as they form, and his resistance melts like wax under a flame. “You will never prove yourself if you hold back in combat,” Roger says eventually, setting the pendant aside. “Do you understand?”

Alex finds that he can form at least a few words. “I understand, sir.”

“Good lad.” Roger draws Alex to his feet and kisses the corner of his mouth. “Finish composing yourself, and run along. A new day is about to begin.”


End file.
